


Bump in the Night

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Klaine Wolves [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Depictions of fake blood and gore, Klaine Wolves Verse, Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M, haunted house.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: The Warblers are raising money for charity by operating a haunted house. The New Directions offer to help out.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Series: Klaine Wolves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, finally getting a chance to relax and catch up on some of the prompts I missed. This is part of my Klaine Wolves verse. Takes place a few weeks after The First Howl. The Warblers are raising money for charity, with help from New Directions! Prompt words used: Haunted House, Spooky, The Addams Family, Black Cat, Witch’s brew, Skeleton(s), and Devil!
> 
> Thank you to KurtandBlaineGleek (Darcangell23 on Ao3, klainedreams34 on Tumblr) for her expertise on Haunted House events!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

**Bump in the Night**

  
  


“Okay, everyone, I’m calling this Warblers’ meeting to order!” Wes said, banging his gavel on the desk twice. “Our first order of business is Dalton’s yearly fundraiser for the local shelter for homeless teens. As you all know, we’ll be competing with the other school clubs and organizations to raise the most money. So, we’d like to hear your ideas.”

Several hands shot up. “Warbler Nick?” Wes acknowledged.

“What about a carnival?” the younger Warbler suggested.

Wes shook his head. “My predecessor attempted that a few years ago, and the cost of operating the rides was almost more than they earned. But thank you for the suggestion. Anyone else?”

There were a few more suggestions, though none that seemed productive. Kurt cleared his throat and raised his hand.

“Yes, Warbler Kurt?” Wes said.

“I think I have the perfect idea. My aunt has a house she is getting ready to renovate. It’s structurally sound, just needs some TLC. I’m sure she would allow us to use it for a Haunted House. We could charge admissions, sell snacks and drinks, and set up a stage in the backyard to perform, and have collection boxes for donations.”

“That’s actually a great idea, Kurt,” David said, and the other two council leaders nodded in agreement. “All in favor?”

The vote was unanimous. 

“That’s settled then,” Wes said, banging his gavel once more. “Kurt, you, Blaine, Trent and Beatz will be in charge of making all the arrangements. 

…

The outside of the house looked perfect for a Haunted House. The paint was peeling off, and there were a couple of broken window panes. The front porch was sagging just a little on one side, adding to the ambiance.

“It’s perfect,” Trent said. “It has that spooky, creepy sense a haunted house should have.” As he spoke, a tiny black cat crawled out from under the porch, and began twining around the cherubic Warbler’s legs. “And it comes with its own witch’s familiar!” Trent said, leaning down to pet the cat.

Kurt smiled. “That’s Winny. My aunt says she’s super friendly. Belonged to the old lady who owned the house before my aunt bought it. Anyway, we have a lot to do. My aunt gave me the blueprints. We can use them to figure out where we want to set everything up.”

“How scary do we want to go with this haunted house?” Blaine asked.

“That’s a good question,” Beatz said, scratching Winny’s ears. “We want to appeal to older kids and adults, since they are the ones who will be spending the most money, but we don’t want to terrify younger kids.”

Kurt thought about it for a moment. “Maybe we can run two different events simultaneously. One really scary one for older kids and adults, and then a smaller, less scary, more fun one for the younger kids in the garage?” He indicated the large out building to the side of the house. “My aunt says it used to be a couch house and stable before cars were invented.”

Blaine grinned. “That’s a great idea! The only problem I can foresee is not having enough people to run everything, if we’re planning on performing, as well.”

“Well, I might have an idea for that,” Kurt said. “When I was talking to my dad about asking Aunt Cindy about using the house, my stepbrother Finn was there, and he mentioned that the New Directions wanted an excuse to hang out with me, and thought working a haunted house would be fun. They are willing to do it for free, if we allow them to perform a few songs, as well.”

The other three Warblers exchanged a look, and shrugged. “We’ll have to clear it through Wes and the council,” Beatz said.

Blaine just nodded. “I’m sure they’ll approve. The less we have to spend on hiring performers for the event, the more money we can add to the funds we raise.”

“Okay then,” Kurt said. “Let’s get to work figuring out where we’re going to set everything up.”

…

It took them most of the afternoon to work out all the plans. As evening approached, Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to the other two boys, and drove out to the cabin to join the pack for the full moon.

“Why haven’t I ever seen Finn here on the full moon?” Blaine asked as they parked beside Burt’s truck. “Carole is here, but not Finn.”

Kurt shrugged. “He and Carole were in a different pack before she met my dad. After she married him, she moved to our pack, but Finn decided to stay in his old pack. There are too many potential Alphas in our pack, so he’d never have a chance to rank up.”

“Oh,” Blaine said, nodding. “That makes sense. What about the other New Directions? Do they know about you?”

Kurt shook his head. “Only Rachel. She’s one of us. Quinn almost found out about us after Finn thought he’d gotten her pregnant last year, but fortunately it wasn't really his kid.”

Blaine looked confused. “Why is that a bad thing?”

“Hybrid werewolves, those with one wolf parent and one human parent, can have health problems. If the baby had been Finn’s, he would have had to take Quinn to one of our healers to prevent human doctors from asking too many questions.”

Blaine nodded in understanding as they walked hand in hand into the cabin.

…

A week later, the haunted house was in full swing. There were screams of laughter from the house, mixing with the music from the backyard. As some of the Warblers and New Directions performed, others sold tickets, a purple punch that bubbled like a witch’s brew, caramel apples, popcorn balls, and other treats, while others acted as characters inside the house and garage. They rotated positions, so everyone had a chance to perform.

Quinn waited outside the side door to the garage, dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. She was carrying her grandmother’s teacup dog as a representation of Toto. Playing the part well, she welcomed the young kids to help her find the wizard and the Emerald City, through the maze of Halloween challenges and sweets they’d set up in the garage. Thad was playing her scarecrow when he wasn’t selling tickets.

The line at the main door to the house was surprisingly decent in length, given this was their first night in business. But Kurt was damn good at advertising.

Finn, dressed as Frankenstein, stood at the door with a hole punch, ready to take tickets. “You enter house and find master,” he said to the first people in line. “How many?” he asked, wanting to know how many were in their party.

The first group of adults turned out to be some familiar McKinley staff. Will, Coach Beiste, and Emma.

“Three please, Frankenstein,” Mr. Schue said, playing along and handing Finn their tickets. Finn punched the three tickets and swung open the door.

“Find master…” he said, trailing off for effect. He shut the door behind them.

Kurt and Blaine had led everyone else in mapping a followed route through the house and had taken time to set up curtains to block seeing through to the other side of the passage. So when the three McKinley staffers entered, they found themselves in a small dark entryway, lit with prop torches on either side. A glow in the dark arrow hung on the curtain a few feet in front of them. The word ‘Enter’ was written on the arrow and it pointed to the right.

“Will,” Emma started, gripping his arm. “Are you sure about this?”

The choir teacher chuckled. “Oh come on Emma. It’s just a fun little haunted house and we promised to support the kids.”

Coach Beiste nodded. “Hey, everyone here has that soft spot for that Kurt kid.”

Emma didn’t say anything but she allowed Will to lead her around the corner. They entered a short hallway, also lit with prop torchers. They could just make out the doorway of two tied back red curtains at the end. Music was flooding from the room.

Just then, a hunched over figure appeared in the doorway and smirked at them. “You are about to enter the master’s parlor,” the figure cackled in a squeaky tone. It was Artie in his wheelchair, dressed as Igor. Will continued to play along.

“Is the master in there?” he asked.

Igor cackled. “The master has plans, so many plans,” he replied and rolled away into the darkness.

Emma clutched Will’s arm even tighter as he led them through the curtains. They found themselves in a dimly lit parlor, with only a few candles throughout the room. The cushions on the sofa were worn and the coffee table was set with a bottle and a tumbler of partially drunk whiskey. A prop cigar sat beside the tumbler, smoking in an ashtray.

But the thing that drew their attention the most was the music. It was coming from an old piano positioned in front of a window hung with tattered drapes. Almost at the moment they made their way into the room, the music stopped.

A timed flash like lightning filled the dim room and they could see a figure seated at the piano. The figure slowly turned his head and Coach Beiste let out a yelp. A creepy sneer was across his face and it appeared as though his eyes had been gouged out.

“The master likes entertainment before dinner,” Kurt said in a voice so low it was unrecognizable, even to Will who had heard before just how low Kurt could drop his voice. His words were followed by manic laughter. And then the music started again. “He never lets me stop playing! Why can’t I stop playing!” Kurt lifted his hands which appeared to have piano keys instead of fingers.

“Okay,” Coach Beiste said, “Where did they get the expert makeup effects?”

Will shook his head. Carefully, the three of them followed the guided path through the room to the open curtain, a path that took them so close that Kurt was able to reach out, pleading for help.

“My hands! My eyes!” 

Emma squealed and yanked Will through the curtain. Kurt’s maniacal laughter drowned out behind them and they turned to see where they had ended up.

Most of the room was roped off, the path leading straight across it. It was dirty and tiles were loose on the floor. There were piles of dishes in the sink at the counter where the paint was chipping. The fridge was slightly ajar, something spilled on the floor they couldn’t identify.

Emma suddenly squealed again. When Will and Coach Beiste turned to look at the island, it was littered with used bowls that seemed to be oozing with blood and hunks of unidentified meat. Sitting behind the island was a rabid looking guy with wild blonde hair and blue skin that appeared to be decaying. The zombie was bent over munching on the arm of a brunette who wasn’t moving. Or it looked like he was munching on the arm.

“Why don’t zombies ever cook their meat?” Coach Beiste commented. Her words startled the zombie and he turned his wild eyes on her.

“Braaaiiiinnnnnnsss,” the zombie drew out. The three teachers backed to the other side of their pathway.

“I think we better move on before he decides we’re dessert,” Will said, grabbing Emma’s hand as the three of them hurried through the curtain on the other side of the room.

When they were gone, the brunette sat up for a spell and he and the blonde started laughing.

“Did she really ask that?” Nick asked. Jeff shook his head.

“I thought the answer would be obvious.” The boys started laughing again and then relaxed, waiting for their next cue from Kurt.

Will, Emma, and Coach Beiste now found themselves in a daunting looking dining room. The large table in the middle was set with rotting food and there were skeletons seated in some of the chairs, dressed in elaborate nineteen-twenties garb.

However, there was one figure sitting at the head of the table that was not a skeleton. Dark hair piled high and cheeks looking hollowed out, her eyes solemn, the young woman turned a dark stare on the unsuspecting teachers.

She lifted a fork with something dripping in red, and pointed it at them. “The master loves dinner guests,” she snickered. “Won’t you have a seat?” She pushed out a chair and a skeleton fell forward out of it. Emma jumped and Santana cackled.

Will grimaced. “Um, no thank you. I don’t think we can eat that,” he said. The three of them passed carefully to the other entrance to the room, leaving Santana cackling behind them.

They entered another hall with the prop torches and slowly began to walk down it. This time, it was Coach Beiste who jumped as something banged on the walls.

“Holy turkey dollars!” the football coach cried. “These kids aren’t messing around!”

When they reached the end of the hallway, they found a swinging door with the words ‘This way’ scrawled across it in glow in the dark paint.

“I don’t know if we should go in there,” Emma said.

“There’s no other way,” Will replied. Even though he was scared, it was fun and he was going to have to applaud his kids the next time he saw them at school.

The three of them pushed through the door cautiously, as a scream rang out behind them, causing them all to jump. Someone had gotten pretty scared.

They found themselves in probably one of the largest spaces. Another curtain passed through the middle of the room, separating it down the middle. In front of them was a staircase. The tattered red carpet flowed from bottom to top and they could tell it was only half the staircase, as the curtain ran right up the middle.

The room was lit with more prop torches, but it appeared to be empty. They started to walk towards the stairs to continue on their way when suddenly, that timed lightning like flash hit the room and the torches snuffed out.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked, clutching to Will.

“Who dares disturb the master’s house?” said a voice, a vampiric lilt cutting into their words. Another lightning flash and the torches fired back up. The three teachers screamed. Where there had been nothing in front of them before, there was now a figure in a long black gown and cape standing halfway up the stairs.

She threw her head back and hissed.

Coach Beiste stepped forward. “Miss Vampire ma’am,” she said carefully. “Frankenstein told us to find the master.”

Tina’s eyes glowered at them for a moment. She’d added red contacts for effect. And then she chuckled, baring her fangs. “Oh I’m sure the master would loooovee to meet you. Maybe he’ll let me drink your blood when he’s finished with you.” she turned with a devilish smile and gestured to the path that turned again to the right at the top of the stairs.

Huddled together, the three teachers cautiously made their way up. Tina lunged forward and hissed as they passed her, causing them to jump. She laughed behind them and turned back to the empty room as more screams were heard.

The three of them stayed huddled together as they made their way down the new hallway, eyes on the red curtains on the left at the end.

Suddenly, a door on their right popped open and they could just make out a dirty sink inside. But they were stopped from seeing more when something fell forward. They jumped back.

“Please!” a figure cried. A boy was lying halfway out of the room, reaching his hand out of them. His clothes were torn and he was covered in blood. “Please help me!” There was a gash on his left cheek.

Suddenly another figure came running out from the curtain that separated the path behind him. It was another boy covered in blood. He was dirty and his right hand was scratched and he held a small knife.

“Trent oh my God!” the boy shouted, rushing to the one of the floor. And then he noticed the teachers. “You need to get out of here!” he shouted at them. “You need to run while you still can! Before, he does this!” He revealed his left hand to show it was no longer a hand. Blood dripped from the wrist, where jagged stitches circled, holding the boy's new tentacle in place.

“Ahhhhhhh!” all three teachers screamed and they ran towards the next doorway at the end of the hall.

Beatz looked down at Trent after they had gone. “Do you think we can talk Wes into giving some of the money to Thad’s sister as a thank you to her and her crew for the excellent makeup effects?” he asked.

Trent moved to climb to his feet to prepare for the next guest. “I don’t know. But they certainly deserve it. I can’t believe they offered to come on as the makeup crew. This is top quality stuff!”

“Well, Thad did say his sister works in special effects makeup in Hollywood,” Beatz replied.

“Still, that didn’t mean she was going to say yes.”

“True.” The sound of screams alerted them to the next group having entered the stairway and Beatz saluted Trent before rushing back through his curtain.

Will, Coach Beiste, and Emma found themselves in a room that seemed quite out of place with the rest of the house. It looked like an overly frilly bedroom. Sitting slumped on the bed, was what looked like a giant rag doll. The head was down and it remained motionless. Like in the kitchen, a rope blocked them from venturing into the rest of the room.

“This doesn’t look so scary,” Emma stated. “It looks cute. Though someone forgot their doll.”

Her words seemed to be a cue for suddenly, the torches went out. There were sounds like things being knocked over and the three teachers stilled.

“I think you spoke too soon Emma,” Will stated.

The lights flashed and the rag doll could be seen standing on the bed, long brunette hair hanging in her face. They were so caught off-guard by the change of position, they hadn’t noticed the previously put together room was now a mess.

“That’s not really a doll, is it?” Coach Beiste questioned. Suddenly, she was letting out a stream of expletives as in the next flash of light the doll had bounded right up into their faces and back again.

“Play with me! Play with me!” the doll giggled. The lights started flickering and they could see her bouncing forward from the bed. “Play with me!”

“No...no thank you!” Emma cried. The three of them wound their way around the roped path through the door in the side wall. All the while, the doll repeated her request behind them.

The door shut behind them. “I never knew Rachel could look so creepy,” Will stated.

Had some of the kids heard his words, they might have begged to differ.

They looked up, finding themselves in a large spacious bathroom. Another door on the other side told them it was one of those that was shared by two rooms.

It was dirty and dingy and the mirror over the sink was cracked. But the sound of running water filled the room. Their eyes were drawn to the shower curtain. Someone had set up a red light bulb behind it to cast the shower in an eerie red glow.

And then the shadow of a figure appeared behind the curtain and the figure appeared to be holding a large knife.

“I need heads!” a voice rang out. The three teachers found themselves backed against the counter as the curtain slowly pulled back. More screams were heard from somewhere behind them.

One foot stepped out of the shower. It was followed by another. Eyes traveled up the dripping wet figure. In one hand, he held a knife. In the other, a human head. Going up further, there were jagged stitches across his neck.

“Give me heads!” the figure growled, eyes wide and manic, jagged stitches dripping blood.

“I like my head thank you very much!” Emma squealed. The three of them inched towards the other door as the blonde advanced on them.

“Give me your head!” the figure shouted and they ran, practically barging through the door. Sam looked down at the head he was holding. “This is a damn good prop,” he said, making his way back to the shower.

They entered a room that was another bedroom, but it was rundown like the rest of the house. The bed was lilting on a broken post. The wardrobe was missing a door and also had a broken leg. The nightstand was scuffed and chipped and could give obvious splinters. And the light bulb flickered on and off.

A figure was tied to the bed. Her face had splotches of scaly skin and her mouth oozed a blue liquid. Her arms also had patches of the scaly skin. She turned her head when she heard them enter.

“Don’t find the master,” she got out in a broken voice. “Please, get yourselves out while you still can.”

A rabid growl filled the room and the three of them turned to notice the large cage standing beside the wardrobe. A hideous scaly, furry creature was dribbling and swiping out with its claws.

“You’ll end up like him,” the girl on the bed said. “Just like I will. You’ll end up like him.”

The creature swiped out with his claws again, the same blue stuff oozing from his mouth. “Hungry,” he growled.

Emma placed a hand to her chest. She had half a mind to rescue Mercedes and whomever the boy had been before she remembered they were just acting for the sake of the haunt.

“Hungry!” the boy creature growled again, making another swipe and the three teachers ran through the curtain and into the hall. He turned to look at Mercedes. “Good thing this blue stuff tastes like blueberries,” he said.

“Really David?” Mercedes asked, shaking her head. He shrugged.

As they approached the stairs, walking slowly down the torch lit hallway, a blonde woman stepped into view from behind the curtain. Her hair was up in a bun and her face was pale and sallow. She wore a long red dress and held a prop cigarette.

“New guests,” the girl said. “The master will be pleased. Follow me.”

Will, Coach Beiste, and Emma all glanced at each other. The girl led them down the stairs and to what looked like a metal door just around the corner from the stairs. She ran her hand over it and rapped thrice.

“What is it?” a sinister voice called from within.

“Master, Frankenstein has sent you new guests,” the girl said, unable to hold in the giggle that kind of was her trademark out of costume.

There was a click and suddenly the door swung open. Brittany gestured for the three teachers to enter the room.

“The master will see you now.”

Wanting to just run instead, the three teachers cautiously stepped into the room. It looked like the laboratory of a mad scientist. There were unrecognizable machines everywhere and a metal table sat in the middle.

Upon the table, a boy laid motionless. From a distance, it looked like he was fine and had nothing wrong with him and was maybe just sleeping. But, beside him stood a figure wearing a smock and rubber gloves. He had an old-fashioned doctor’s visor on his head and was holding what looked like a power drill in one hand

“Ah,” Blaine said with a creepy grin. “Fresh specimens. Come to help me with my experiments, have you?” He held up the drill.

Will, Coach Beiste, and Emma started to back away and found the door was shut behind them. There was nowhere to go.

“I think there’s been some sort of mistake,” Will said. “We aren’t interested in science experiments.”

Blaine gave him a deadly look. “Is that so?” he asked before he placed the tip of the drill to the side of the unconscious boy’s neck and it suddenly whirred and sparked. “Well,” he continued as he drilled. “You probably should have thought of that before you agreed to help Frankenstein.”

Suddenly, the boy on the table opened his eyes. He sat up robotically and the three teachers could see the bolts in his neck.

The master put down the drill and picked up something else. “Westein,” he said. “Do master a favor and show our guests what we do to helpers who don’t cooperate.”

Wes slid off the table and took the tool from Blaine’s hand. He pulled a cord and hoisted it high into the air.

A chainsaw.

All of the teachers’ eyes went wide and they stayed rooted to the spot. Until Wes suddenly came after them with the chainsaw. They screamed and ran. Wes chased them once around the room and to a door marked ‘Exit’. They barreled through the door, the sounds of the chainsaw revving behind them.

“Congratulations,” said a pirate standing outside as they stopped to catch their breaths. “You survived. Now you either join the party or walk the plank!” He jabbed at them with a prop saber. The three of them laughed and moved down into the backyard where people were performing and selling refreshments.

“You know,” Emma said as she took her drink from the devil pouring them. “We should do that again.”

…

A while later, after they’d switched out with some of the other Warblers and New Directions, Blaine and Kurt were on stage with Beatz, Trent, and David. As Beatz began to beatbox, while Kurt and Blaine snapped their fingers in a familiar, if slightly more upbeat pattern. And then Kurt began a rap version of a familiar TV theme song.

**_They're creepy and they’re kooky,_ **

**_Mysterious and spooky,_ **

**_They’re all together ooky,_ **

**_The Addams Family_ **

Blaine took over for the second verse, and David finished it out. The crowd was cheering, and everyone was having a great time. 

As the end of the night approached, and the visitors began to leave, an eerie howl pierced the night, and everyone paused to listen as several more wolves added their voices to the music of the night.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and the two of them slipped away, unnoticed, to add their own voices to the choir of wolves.

Back in the parking lot, Will, Emma, and Coach Beiste listened in awe.

The larger woman turned to the other two. “It’s so beautiful. This night was amazing. Thank you for inviting me. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun. I don’t think anything that goes bump in the night will ever scare me as much as these kids did.”


End file.
